The Poseidon's Star
by katyrina2004
Summary: The Poseidon's Star is stolen from it's resting place of many centuries. Xena, with the help of several of her friends, must get it back in time to save a famous island from destruction. Some slight GI,XA subtext. Surprise end. Set in Season 2. R&R pleas


**The Poseidon's Star**

_This is meant to be a fun story, but I wouldn't call it a comedy. There are references to a slight Gab/Iolaus romance and since I'm a shipper I added a little Xena/Ares action too. So if any of you are Gabby and Iolaus or Xena/Ares supporters, you might like this story. The time period for this is probably later Season 2. There's some violence, of course. No cursing, and No sex. However, I don't think the story will be boring. ;)_

_Here is the ubiquitous and ever necessary disclaimer:  
Xena: Warrior Princess, Hercules, and the other characters of this story (except Ascelious) are the property of Universal Studios, MCA? Studio USA? and Oxygen. I have no claim to them. The previous story was written purely for fun, by yours truly.

* * *

_

CHAPTER ONE

"You Know," Autolycus said to Joxer, Gabby, and Xena as they stood on the bow of a ship. "I think I need a challenge. I mean being the best in the business isn't all it's cracked up to be. I know how to pick EVERY lock with my trusty instuments." "Yea well, don't flatter yourself." Xena said "I'm sure there's atleast ONE lock you can't pick." "Oh, I wouldn't be to sure of that Xena."

* * *

As they neared land, Xena spotted chaos breaking out all over the city of Atlantis. There were people screaming and the seemingly golden paved streets were crowded with carts trying to evacuate the city. She had come there by the request of her semi-friend Salmoneus, who was in trouble. He hadn't said what kind of trouble in his letter, but since he sounded desperate, she'd come to investigate. Judging by the panic in these citizen's eyes, she doubted she'd be of much help now. 

The boat docked at the harbor and Xena and her friends elbowed their way through the throng. Several yards away, Gabrielle spotted a chubby little man eaggerly hawking his wares to passersby. They worked their way toward him. "Salmoneus? Is that you?" Xena asked when she and her pals had safely reached him. "Xena! I thought you'd never come!" "What's happening?" Xena inquired loudly as she stepped out of the way of a rumbling cart. "It's rumored that Ares stole the Poseidon's Star." "What does that have to do with all of this?"Gabrielle asked. Xena said to her: "If the Poseidon's Star is ever stolen, the sea will rise up and cover most of this land. Who ever posesses it will have three times their power." "But most gods really don't have a need for that kind of power."Autolycus said."Yes, MOST don't, but think how petty they are. They want it whether they need it or not." Answered Xena.

She thought for a moment. "But you're right. There _could_ be some underlying reason for all of this." "I can see Ares pulling this off. There always seems to be something deeper to what he does, than what shows on the surface." said Gabrielle. "Well at least we're knocking in the right direction." Xena said. "The island seems to be sinking slowly enough that we might be able to save it." Salmoneues supplied hopefully. "We should get off this island quickly then, so I can find one of Ares' temples and figure out what he's up to." Xena replied. "Good plan! let's go!" Gabby said. She, Xena, Joxer and Autolycus headed toward the ship."Wait!" Salmoneus cried and tried to catch up with them as he dragged a small but heavy cart behind him.

* * *

When they got to land they went to an inn to get some lunch and spotted Hercules and Iolaus talking at a table.The two friends called out to Xena and her companions to join them. Xena, with help from Gabrielle, told them what had happened on Atlantis. "Would you like to help us? We'll most likely be taking on Ares, and I'm sure he's done something recently you want to get back at him for." Xena asked. "Tempting offer, but I gotta say no. Iolaus and I are on our way to build mom yet another wall (he and Iolaus rolled their eyes). Family obligations, ya know?" Hercules lamented. 

Xena smiled. "Alright, but if something happens to me Hercules, I want you to try and putThe Starback, and make sure Gabrielle gets home safely." Xena added looking at her best friend.Gabrielle gave her a dirty look. Xena put on a face of feigned innocence. "What? Atlantis is quite a distance from Poteidea." She said. "Of course Xena. But I doubt anything will happen to you." Hercules intervened. "Wait" Iolaus said."Xena can I please go with you? You can get along without me for a few days, can't you Herc.?" Iolaus looked at him pleadingly. "Fine, go help Xena. But if this takes less time than you think I'll still need your help. Mom won't stop pestering me until she's seen you, anyway." Hercules said resignedly. "And then she'll _start_ pestering me." Iolaus grinned at his friend.

"So, can I come with you Xena?" Iolaus asked. "Alright (Xena said looking at Gabrielle's pleased expression),I suppose we could use your help." "Great." Iolaus said grinning at Gabrielle. She was looking particularly pretty today, and he told her so. "I'm going to go talk to Ares now so I want you ALL to stay here." Xena said. "Fineby me." Salmoneus said while he started a sales pitch on some unsuspecting people."I'll work on my technique ,_not_ that it needs working on." Autolycus replied. "Me, Iolaus,and Hercules will keep each other company."Gabby added. "Good." Xena called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO 

"Ares,I know your here." Xena said as she walked around Ares' temple. Suddenly she whirled around to find Ares before her."Why is it your the only mortal that can do that?" Ares asked her, his right hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword."Just unlucky I guess." Ares' eyebrows rose a fraction. "Alright ,cut to the chase Xena. Why are you here? Your not the one to pay social calls." "Well, it has to do with the City of Atlantis and The Star of Poseidon." "And what does this have to do with me?"Ares asked."Oh ,didn't you know you stole The Star?" She replied. Ares clapped sarcastically. "Oh, very good Xena, but for once your a slightly off. See I know who stole it, but I didn't do it. " Xena rolled her eyes disbeleivingly. "Don't play innocent with me Ares. You' ve always had an insatiable lust for power. " Ares smiled rougishly "And other things as well." Suddenly a man stepped out of no where. "Actually Xena, he's telling the truth. He didn't do a thing. And stole is such a harsh word when borrowed is _so_ much better." The unknown man grinned. "Who are you?" Xena asked incredulously. All of a sudden there was a clatter as a pot fell over and Gabrielle stepped sheepishly out of the door way."That's for me to know and you to find out." He said as he grabbed Gabrielle and disappeared.

Ares swore and looked at Xena. "I knew I wasn't imagining the feeling of being watched!" Xena ignored him for the moment. "Who was that?" She asked as she leveled her icy glare at him. "_That_ was Ascelious. A lesser greek god." "And?" "_And_ he's always resented that fact. He's never had many worshippers. Most people haven't even heard of him." Ares shrugged. "I imagine he's hoping for a little more recognition and power." Xena nodded, and looked pensive. "That makes sense, but why would he tell me he did it? Why not let me go on believing it was you?" "Maybe beyond using it's powers, he wants to insure _he_ is known as the god who stole The Poseidon's Star. " Ares paused and glanced at the spot where Gabrielle once stood. "Or maybe he wants to be known as the god who stole The Star _and_ defeated The Warrior Princess?" Xena raised an eyebrow at that but didn't deny the truth in his words. She abruptly switched topics to something Ares had said earlier.

"Why would Ascelious be watching _you_?" Ares hesitated and looked down at the ring on his left hand. "This is The Ring of Tauras. It has _many_ interesting uses and abilities." Ares glanced at Xena to gauge her reaction. She looked up from the red glitter of the ring with a hard look in her eye. Ares smiled slightly at this. "I know your not happy about the ring being in my possession, but isn't it safer with me than with him? I don't have any_ immediate_ plans for it." Xena continued to stare at him. "We'll see."

Just then Iolaus, Salmoneus, Joxer, Hercules, and Autolycus walked in. "Where's Gabrielle?" Iolaus asked. "A god named Ascelious took her." Xena said, then added. "And I thought I told you to stay at the inn?" "Gabrielle snuck out and we knew she'd most likely come here, so we followed her." Autolycus supplied. Hercules glared at his half brother. "Does Ares have a part in this?" "Not this time little brother. As a matter of fact I was trying to help." Ares glanced at Xena as if seeking confirmation. Hercules sneered at him. "Enough!" Xena intervened before they could start anything. "We need to work on finding Gabrielle." Xena looked at Ares, "Do you know where he might have taken her and The Poseidon's Star?" "I have a pretty good idea. Ascelious only has one temple. As a matter of fact it used to be mine. Long story. You should recongnize it though Xena." He stared at her intently. "Is it far from here?" Xena questioned him. "It's 2 miles east of Corinth." Ares answered with a sigh, when she showed no reaction. "Good luck." He added before disapearing in his usual showy way. Xena turned to face her friends. "Can we really trust him?" Iolaus asked her. "We'll have to for now. I'll explain everything on the way. Let's go." She headed for the door with the others not far behindher.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE 

"We need you to find some gourds Joxer. I think you can atleast do that." Xena snapped at him. She had experienced quite enough of his ineptness after over an hour of watching him bumble along after them. "Sure Xena!" "Salmoneus, you and Joxer are going set the gourds on fire once we stuff them with explosives and then you'll throw them at the castle. Alright?" "Ok!" "Good, now we need someone to go in and pose as a king for part of the distraction." "I will!"Autolycus volunteered."No I need you to come with me and pick any locks that might stand in my way. I guess that leaves you Iolaus."

"Alright,but what should I say?" "Tell him you heard about his accquisition and new powers and want to be the first to worship him. I'll think of an offering for you to bring. Mention that you know of a few other kings who oppose his new powers and want to see him destroyed. Then offer him your army to use as he wishes. After you say that Joxer and Salmoneus will start throwing the gourds." "I guess we'll have to come up with some kind of hand signal." Iolaus said to Joxer."When Ascelious leaves,and he will, you go find Gabrielle." Xena added. "Sounds good to me." replied Iolaus. "Salmoneus, you and Joxer hide as soon as you finish with the gourds. (she turned back to the others) Ok Iolaus,Autolycus,come with me. We'll have to find suitable costumes. We will ALL meet back here in one hour."

* * *

Almost two hours later Xena,Autolycus,and Iolaus had gotten into costume and were on their way to Ascelious' temple. Xena was wearing a simple cloak over her armor and a blonde wig. Autolycus sported a pair of black leather boots,a straw hat and a farmers coat. Xena wanted them to pose as innocent worshipping farmers if they were caught. Iolaus wore a fake bejeweled crown. His robes were red and purple and lined with spun gold.The disguse was completed by the wig,beard and mustache he wore and the coach he was to travel in. They had hired it in town.They all looked very realistic,and Salmoneus wondered if possibly their attire had been some of his merchandise at one time. 

Iolaus got into the castle safely and told Ascelious everything he was supposed to. He then walked to the window, and started to say more when bursts of fire struck the castle."Oh no!(Iolaus cried),they've started attacking sooner than I thought!"

Xena and Autolycus easily climbed the rough stone wall. There were plenty of footholds. The hard part came upon reaching the second story window. Autolycus had to lean on the ledge so he could cut through enough of the bars for it to serve as an entrance. He was done in no time, and dropped the metal bars to the ground outside before crawling through the window. As he helped Xena inside, he heard a noise behind them. It sounded like the guards were coming. Startled, Xena and Autolycus looked at each other. They were standing in a corridor so there were no rooms they could quickly duck into.

The window they had just come from formed a little alcove with the wall around it, so it bought them some time. After Xena and Autolycus hid behind a grotesque looking potted plant they were invisible.The men who passed by didn't notice the intruders and quickly moved on down the hall. Xena caught a whisp of their conversation just as they turned the corner. "They were talking about a star on the third floor!" She started walking down the opposite end of the hall from where the guards went, and up the stairs at the end. Xena stopped at the fourth door on the rightand waited for Autolycus to catch up. "This is where Ares kept a lot of his acquisitions. With luck , Ascelious does too and the stone will be behind here." "Boy you really know this place well ,don't you?" Autolycus said while trying to pry open the heavily padded locks. "Yeah well, I was one of Ares' best warriors once." she attempted a half hearted smile. "Right." Autolycus said as he flung open the double doors for them.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE 

As the doors opened they noticed the room was bathed in a mysterious light, consisting of all the colors ever imagined. They were so mesmerized that they didn't even see the large green scaley shape that slithered around the room. Coming to her senses, Xena grabbed a sword that was lying on the ground at her feet and attempted to distract the strange beast. Unfortunately the angry creature knocked over a huge gong with it's tail.The sound echoed to the very room Iolaus and Ascelious were standing in. Ascelious was just about to go investigate the fire bombs, but stopped. "Sounds like we have another visitor (Ascelious said pointedly), you wouldn't know anything about that would you king epheruculous?" "Me? No great Ascelious. Why should I defy you?" "Alright. I'm going to investigate. If your telling the truth we'll talk. If not-." Ascelious' evil eye made Iolaus' fate clear. "Sheew!" Iolaus said after the god had disappeared. "Now all I have to do is find Gabrielle."

"Quick Autolycus!'' Xena said with urgency in her voice. She had just managed to defeat the giant reptile, but knew someone would investigate the noise soon. "I know (Autolycus said),I've almost got 'er. Come on..." Xena dropped the borrowed sword before drawing her own. "Sure you don't need help with that lock? I want to get out of here before we get anymore company." "Trust me Xena, five more minutes and The Star of Poseidon is ours!" "Unfortunately we don't have that long. " Xena shook her head and sliced through the chains holding The Star in a small but heavy cage. "Actually, it's already too late I'm afraid." Ascelious said from directly behind them. "Now why don't you make this easy on everyone and just hand it over?" The god stuck out his hand a little. "You want it? You got it!" Xena said punching Ascelious in the face with the end of her sword. It knocked him out cold. "That's my Warrior Princess! "Autolycus exclaimed. Xena smiled and reached inside the cage for their quarrie, before heading for the door. Autolycus looked at her, then back at the lock lying on the floor. He grabbed it before following Xena. "I'll master this baby eventually." Xena rolled her eyes at him and headed for the quickest exit with The King of Theives hot on her heels.

After going through numerous floors and doors Iolaus came to a barred heavy oak entry way. By now he was almost too tired to speak. He opened the door expecting to finally find Gabrielle inside,but found himself face to face with a humongous white tiger. He shut the door with a loud 'YIPE!'. After walking a little farther to the next door he thought it a good idea to say something first. He was relieved to her the sound of Gabrielle's voice. In a flash he had opened the door and was unlocking Gabrielles chains. "Who are you?" she asked, curiously looking at his costume. "Iolaus" He had almost forgotten he was in disguise. "Iolaus?" She repeated rubbing her sore wrists. "Yes. How do look?" "Great." "Thanks. We gotta go. Xena said to met her at a lake not far from here."

* * *

Once everyone had assembled at the lake Xena hugged Gabrielle. "Are you OK? He didn't harm you did he?" At Gabrielle's long winded words of assurance, Xena relaxed. She took The Poseidon's Star from Autolycus and proceeded to thoroughly examine it . "It must be genuine. We can head back to Atlantis tommorrow." She smiled. "It better be real, I'm not going back _there_ again." Autolycus said to Xena. He looked at the others. "It was a good thing Ascelious hadn't obtained that many guards yet, or we might never have gotten out of there!" This started everyone telling each other about their adventures at the temple. Xena glanced at her friends before walking into the nearby woods. They were too occupied to notice her absense. 

Ares appeared before she could call him. Xena smiled briefly at his astuteness. "What's going to happen to Ascelious?" She inquired of him. "I asked Zeus to keep an eye out on him. He agrees that Ascelious isn't ready for that kind of power." Xena nodded. "I'd hate to have to go after that stone, every time he was feeling inferior." she smiled tentatively. "And I'd hate to have to constantly guard every one of my possessions from him." Ares looked down at the red and gold ring still glinting on his finger. "You only have to worry about Autolycus now." They both glanced over to where Autolycus and the others could be seen in the distance, then back at each other. Neither knew what else to say, now that buisness was taken care of. Both Xena and Ares knew that while they may have been on the same side this time, that was far too often not the case. Briefly Ares considered mentioning that if she would just switch sides they'd work together much more often. Thankfully Xena's next remark stopped him from saying anything stupid. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you." Xena said after the interminable minute. Ares smiled. "Count on it." He disappeared and Xena started to walk back to her friends. She was smiling a little too.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR 

A day later when they reached the harbor Xena filled Hercules in on all that had happened and showed him The Poseidon's Star. Alcemene had given him a reprieve since he hadn't had Iolaus there to help him. Because of this, Hercules was free to accompany his friends. All of them then set forth to Atlantis to put the stone back. Once they had reached the island, they walked through the now nearly deserted streets to an ancient stone tower nestled between the sea and the city. On the way back to Atlantis Salmoneus had told everyone what had occurred before Xena arrived. The citizens hadn't known the cause of the sinking till a young boy spoke up about seeing a man through the big windows at the top of the tower two days before. When the boy went up to investigate he had only caught a glimpse of black hair and black leather and assumed it was Ares from the stories his grandmother had told him about the gods.

Normally the tower was located in a positionwhere it would be totally accessible, without getting wet. This time though it was obvious they were going to have to take a boat. Hercules, Gabrielle, Xena, and Autolycus decided keep going. Salmoneus couldn't bare to leave his 'valuable' merchandise and Joxer and Iolaus offered to help him protect it. Salmoneus couldn't figure out why they smiled so widely when they offered, but he was really glad of the help none the less.

* * *

Once the others reached the tower they looked up at it with a mixture of awe and fear. Due to the unaccustomed water, the tower might very well be dangerous. Everyone agreed that they needed to risk it though. The old tower was lined with huge arched windows following the winding staircase. This provided the perfect way into the tower since the real door was under the waves. Hercules reluctantly agreed to stay with the boat because there was no where to moor it. 

Misfortune soon hit his friends as Xena, Autolycus, and Gabrielle travelled up the stairs. They quickly realized that the farther they went, the windows became fewer and fewer and the tower became increasingly skinnier. Eventually Autolycus could go no further. He explained that with his devious theives' mind he would have found another point of access to the top if he had really wanted up there. He gave Xena his lock picking device and she and Gabrielle kept going till they came to a door slightly bigger than what a child could fit through. It was unlocked.

"Tell me again why we're doing this." Gabrielle said. It was obvious she was feeling claustrophobic. "Gabrielle, if you think you're going to be sick, head back down. I've got it from here." Xena said as she crawled through the open door and stood up in the fairly small room beyond it. Xena looked up briefly at the extremely high ceiling then out the large windows before carefully helping her friend through the door. "You should feel better in here." Xena was right. After Gabrielle stood up she looked relieved and began to breathe normally again. Xena fished into a leather pouch and brought out the small star shaped stone. It winked at her as she turned it this way and that before settling it on a white stone pedestal in the middle of the room. The moment the green stone touched the pedestal it began to glow brilliantly. As Xena and Gabrielle quickly crawled back out of the room they could see a beam of green light extending down into the sea through a clear glassy area in the pedestal. That beam of light was what the stairs were supposed to wind around. Through the large windows toward the bottom the two friends could tell that the waves were already beginning to recede. They had done what they came to do.

Before they knew it they were safely on the slowing expanding shore. Everyone gazed out at the tower in the sea. The sense of relief was unanimous. "I can't tell you how glad I am Atlantis is going to stay above the sea! The people here _Love_ my wares. I'm seriously considering opening a permanent shop here soon!" Salmoneus gushed. "Yes, Atlantis is yet another city saved, thanks to Joxer the Mighty." Xena and Gabrielle rolled their eyes at Joxer. "I just hope that if anything ever happens again, one of us is here to stop it." Xena told Hercules and Joxer. Joxer puffed his chest out at that and insisted on guiding Gabrielle through the beach debris and back to the city.

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning the seven friends realized it was time to say goodbye. Autolycus decided to travel with Hercules and Iolaus who were headed to Thrace. Xena and Gabrielle wished them luck before heading in the opposite direction with Salmoneus and Joxer in tow."You know Xena you should really buy some of my designer clothes.They might come in handy some day, especially in a disguise! I sold a lot of them in Atlantis,they only cost-" "Well Gabrielle (Xena inturupted),it's your turn. Where do we go from here?" Xena asked as she tried to keep Argo from stopping to graze. "How about Athens? Homer is supposed to make a one night only appearance to recite my favorite ballad." Gabrielle said. Xena grimaced momentarily, before grinning. Gabrielle looked at her warily. "That's just fine Gabrielle, you go have fun at your performance. Next weekend we are going to attend a fishing compeition." "Those fishermen won't know what hit them." Gabrielle said looking a bit miffed. "Perhaps I should just let Xena think she's won for now (Gabrielle thought). She won't be so happy once we reach Athens and she discovers I've signed us up for a poetry workshop too." Gabrielle winced at the thought as they rounded the corner and were out of sight. 

The End


End file.
